A conventional toaster has a timer used to set the time for toasting one or more slices of bread. However, the optimal toasting time is dependent on a range of factors. For example, the toasting time depends on the colour of the bread (white, grey or brown), the type of the bread (multigrain or rye), sugar content, the moisture content and the state of the bread (frozen, stale, etc.). Further, the toasting time depends on a condition of the bread such as fresh, or frozen. Thus, it is difficult to select the optimal time for toasting and browning the bread.
There is need for improvement.